Isogai Yuuma x Maehara Hiroto
by 33Sheep33Sheep
Summary: (This used to be a one-shot but I decided to turn it into ten different MaeIso fanfictions! I may not continue this story T-T) MaeIso Drabbles! Mainly Isogai Yuuma x Maehara Hiroto but there is also Shiota Nagisa x Akabane Karma there as well! YAOI! Please Review if You Like!
1. Contents

This is a bunch of MaeIso drabbles. I hope you enjoy!

1\. Truth or Dare

2\. Valentine's Day

3\. Soulmate AU

4\. Angst

5\. Tooth-Rotting Fluff

6\. More Fluff

7\. Confessing in Front of the Whole Class

8\. Meeting on a Train (Adult AU)

9\. Yuuma Gets a Special Letter

10\. Worrying (This is Fluff)


	2. 1 Truth or Dare

**I love this ship sooo much! I couldn't help but write this lame one-shot about Yuuma and Hiroto! There needs to be more MaeIso fanfics!**

* * *

~Isogai's POV~

I honestly do not know how I got myself in this mess, and by mess, I mean playing truth or dare with all of my fellow 3E classmates. I hate games like truth or dare because if you pick a truth, you have to answer truthfully to a question (that could be personal) and if you pick a dare, you have to do exactly what someone asks of you. As the class representative, my reputation is very important to me, I can't have a stupid game tarnish it. Nonetheless, here I am, sitting I a circle, in between Yada and my best friend, Maehara. If I believe correctly, it was Maehara who dragged me to play this game in the first place. I'll have to get him back later.

"I'll start," Nakamura explained, since she was the one who suggested to play this game. Typical of her, I thought. "Hayami-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rinka responded.

"What's up with you and Chiba-kun?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, what's the reason for you two hanging out together all the time? I heard that you two don't even use honourifics for each other's names!"

It was obvious that Rinka and Chiba were both blushing, trying to avoid looking at anything in particular.

Rinka started to trace circles in the carpet, "I-it's n-not like th-that! We-we're just c-close friends!" Chiba, who was sitting four people away from his 'close friend' nodded drastically; I was surprised his beanie hadn't fallen off.

"I think we should just take their word for it," Shiota offered.

Nakamura sighed, "fiiiiinnnnnneeeeee!"

Once Rinka calmed down a little bit, she called out, "Karma-kun. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm... I feel like you'd give me a boring dare, so... truth."

If you had to date one of the boys from Class E, who would you date?"

"I would definitely pick Nagisa-kun," Akabane said nonchalantly, the former was staring at Akabane wide-eyed.

"W-wh-wha? You'd ch-choose me?" Shiota stammered.

"I can't see myself dating any other guy."

Most of the class were giggling/laughing at how feminine and cute Shiota was looking right now.

"Would that count, though?" Ryōma said. "He almost is a girl as it is!"

It was obvious Shiota was going to shout in protest, but Hinano beat him to it.

"Nagisa-kun is a boy! He doesn't have lady parts!" Hinano almost had to yell over the fracas. Shiota had his knees brung up to his face, he was undoubtedly embarrassed about what the others were saying, I felt kinda bad for him.

Finally, the commotion had died down and it was Akabane's turn to chose someone.

"Hiroto-kun. Truth or dare?" Akabane asked, he was wearing one of his misjevious grins. Definitely not good.

"Dare!" Maehara declares.

"I dare you to make out with Yuuma-kun for ten seconds."

All was silent for a moment, two moments, three moments, and then everybody commented about what a good dare Akabane had picked and the supposedly humorous expressions Maehara and I were wearing. Both of out mouths agape and blushing furiously. Sure, Maehara had made out with tons of girls before, but this was his best friend, innocent little Yuuma, plus, he had never kissed a guy before, but soon decided it was probably the same as kissing a girl.

I, on the other hand, had no experience whatsoever; this would be my first kiss.

"I-I c-can't do that!" Maehara exclaimed.

Karma was still laughing, even though the collective laughter had died down, "oh, really? If you don't, we'll prevent Yuuma-kun from reading, studying, writing down notes in class up until the day of finals."

How unfair! Of course, everybody knew Maehara would never be selfish over my needs, so it was almost guaranteed that Maehara would rather make out with me, then let my grades slip (especially with what has been happening in my personal life.

Maehara turned to face me, "I'm sorry Yuuma-kun." Maehara grabbed the sides of my waist and pulled me closer. I squinted my eyes shut long before Marhara closed the distance. His arms reached right around my waist. I had to admit, the kiss was kinda nice and I didn't really care that it was with my best friend.

"Okay, I'll start counting when you start using the tongue."

Maehara licked my lips, not breaking the kiss, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue explore the insides of my mouth. Both of out tongues moved together, we weren't fighting over domination, to me, it felt much more passive. My arms instinctively rose up to wrap around Maehara's neck.

I was quite (internally) disappointed when Karma told us the ten seconds were up and that we could stop kissing.

"You two really got into it," Taiga and Ryōma laughed. Everyone was either laughing along or blushing from second-hand embarrassment. I looked at Maehara and gave him an embarrassed smile, he returned the favour.

Maehara leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "we'll talk about this later." I nodded. Maehara cleared his throat. While we were kissing, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Yes, I admit it. I really liked kissing my best friend and want to do it again. "Now, who's next?"


	3. 2 Valentine's Day

**I decided to turn this fanfiction into a collection of MaeIso fanfictions that I will update every now and then. I really think that this pairing needs more fanfiction. I apologise that this is a little cliche but I hope you enjoy anyway. I hope everyone who reads this is happy, especially the people who requested another MaeIso fanfic! Also please forgive me, I have a habit of calling people by their first names. No hate on Okano!**

* * *

~Maehara's POV~

Valentine's Day is the best isn't it? You get to eat delicious chocolate and get confessed to by a lot of cute girls! Well to be honest, I don't care much for the confessions. I had never been really interested in anyone in my life, just small crushes and the relationships would only last a week or two at most.

However, that changed one day.

I arrived in class on Monday, nothing out of the ordinary. I sat down at my desk and attended class, also nothing out of the ordinary. At lunch, I walked over to front of the class and sat with my best friend, Yuuma. I greeted him and he gave me the most beautiful smile I think I had ever seen. I didn't know why my heartbeat was racing but I continued to share lunch with him. The whole lunch, I found myself looking at him, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his hair. You'd think I was being creepy, but I very discreet (don't worry 'v'). At one point, Yuuma moved closer to me and I didn't know what to do for a second when he put his hand up to cover his mouth.

"I saw Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun eating together, alone at a diner yesterday. It looked like a date to me," Yuuma whispered in my ear. I flinched at his breath in my ear but I made it look like I was surprised, (I actually was surprised, though) the information about Akabane and Shiota was still news to me.

"Really?" I asked. Yuuma nodded, he raised his index finger to his mouth in a 'shh, it's a secret' gesture. I couldn't think straight, though because the sight was unbearably cute. However, I kept my cool and unfazed demeanor and laughed.

"Well, they are attached at the hip," I said.

"Like us," Yuuma mentioned.

We were, weren't we? Everyone tells us how close we are. Nakamura even joked about the two of us dating. (I may or may not have become a blushing mess... But that's not important!)

Yuuma tilted his head questioningly and I realised he must have asked me a question.

"Sorry?" I said.

Yuuma grinned at me.

"I heard Okano-chan is hoping to go out with you. Apparently she's going to confess to you on Valentine's Day tomorrow," Yuuma explained.

I always knew Okano liked me but I never felt anything towards her. It's not like I don't like her, it's just... Someone else is constantly on my mind. Besides, she isn't my type.

"That's... ah, interesting," I tried. Yuuma gave me a skeptical look but he dropped the subject.

Class started and finished and before everyone knew it, school was over. (O.o)

When Yuuma and I were about to leave the school and walk home, someone called out to me.

"Maehara-kun!" Okano called. I turned to look at Yuuma and he grinned at me.

"See you tomorrow, Hiroto _-kun_ ," Yuuma said. The '-kun' rang in my ears. I turned to face Okano.

"Maehara-kun. I..." Okano paused for a bit. I knew what she was going to say. "I really like you Maehara-kun and I was hoping you'd go out with me!"

"I'm sorry," the words were already out of my mouth before I knew it. Okano's looked up at me in shock. "I like Y- someone else."

I never thought I would say those words, but it was true.

Okano looked at me blankly for a second but then her face erupted into a _huge_ grin.

"Ah... I see, Maehara-kun. Good luck with him!" Okano said and ran off.

Did she-

She realised I was about to mention my feelings for Yuuma. My face felt like it was on fire.

I decided to stay back a little longer and walk home by myself. When I got home, I got dressed, showered but then I saw something sitting just inside of my bag. How did I not notice it before?

I picked it up, it was a plain white envelope. Was this something from Okano? I took the piece of paper out and read it.

 _'Dear Hiroto,_

 _You probably don't know,_

 _How much I love you,_

 _Everyone says it's obvious,_

 _But you're always engulfed in your fan girls._

 _We're best friends,_

 _And yet you still haven't got me sorted out._

 _I'm pretty sure you know who this is by now,_

 _And I just want to ask one thing,_

 _That if you don't feel the same way,_

 _Just don't say anything,_

 _Our friendship is too precious,_

 _I'm sure you agree._

 _But just in case you feel the same,_

 _I want to say I love you,_

 _And that I'd love to be with you._

 _Maehara Hiroto,_

 _You are the best thing that has happened to me,_

 _I~love~you._

 _~I.Y.'_

I was stunned. Yuuma loved me? How long? All these questions floated in my head. I debated what to do and I decided I would visit him.

I ran through the kitchen, my mother yelling something to me that I didn't catch and I jumped out the door, right into the pouring rain...

But that didn't matter! Yuuma was top priority. I ran to his house and luckily I didn't slip. I knocked on the door and the one to open it was none other than Yuuma himself.

Yuuma's eyes widened when he saw me.

"H-Hiroto-kun?" Yuuma said, warily. I laughed.

"What's with the honourific?" I asked. Yuuma's eyes widened even more before he realised I was soaked.

"You're going to catch a cold! I'll get you a towel," Yuuma said before rushing to get me a towel. I laughed again and dried off in the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Yuuma in his bedroom. I walked in and he looked at me with a hopeful expression. I smiled at him and sat down next to him on the carpet.

"I loved your letter," I said, I could barely contain my laughter. Yuuma blushed but laughed a second after. Which is what set me off as well. Yuuma wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for probably a few minutes before Yuuma's little brother ran in the room and yelled at Yuuma to hurry up with dinner.

Yuuma and I sighed.

"Sorry, Hiroto. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Yuuma asked. I thought about it and it sounded like a good idea but I remembered that I didn't bring my phone and I didn't tell my mother where I went. (She probably knew, however.)

"I should probably get home," I said. Yuuma nodded. He saw me to the door and he held out a umbrella to me. I took it and just as I was about to walk out, Yuuma turned me around and pecked me on the lips. The two of us were blushing but also smiling.

"Good night, _dear_." I grinned. Yuuma laughed and punched my arm softly. He gave me another one of his most beautiful smiles.

"Good night, _my love_."


End file.
